


soak up the sun

by ElasticElla



Series: follower milestone ficlets [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wakes up early day three of their vacation, determined to spend at least an hour outside of their little cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soak up the sun

Magnus wakes up early day three of their vacation, determined to spend at least an hour outside of their little cabin. While he certainly has no complaints with Alec's attachment to the bed or bath or kitchenette counter or the walls, he does need some fresh air. And it'd be a pity to spend their entire week indoors. (Magnus has tried to get him out a few times, but Alec's mouth always finds a way of silencing him rather quickly.)

Magnus is three-fourths of the way done with his yoga sequence, doing a handstand scorpion when Alec joins him. 

“Morning darling,” he says after a few beats of silence. 

“Hey. You weren't there when I woke up.” 

“Mhmm, I was afraid I'd never get to the beach if I was,” Magnus says, catching Alec's pink cheeks out of the corner of his eye. 

“You've been on the beach now,” Alec says, and Magnus has to fight down a chuckle, will surely fall if he laughs. 

“What's the hurry to get back inside? It's a lovely day, and we haven't spent much time on the beach.” 

Alec's voice drops, “There are things we can't do on the beach.” 

“Like what?” Magnus teases, shifting his arms a bit to restabilize. “What could you possibly want to do that we can't do here Alexander?” 

“Everything. I want to make you come over and over again until even your magical refractory period has given up. I want to worship every part of you with my tongue and-”

Magnus topples- he should have been expecting it really, but Alec always had a way of taking him by surprise. Alec catches him, cradling him in his lap, knees over one arm and neck against the other. It makes Magnus feel small, enclosed. It's nice, it's really nice and he almost misses Alec's worried, “Are you okay?” 

“You caught me.” Magnus smiles, a little delirious, adding, “I'm fine,” when Alec's face is still serious. 

“Reckless,” Alec mutters quietly, but not near quietly enough, as his fingers stroke up and down Magnus's arm. 

“That's rich coming from Mr. I fight multiple demons alone regularly to protect my team.” 

Alec's arms tense, and for a breath Magnus worries he took it too far- broke the fragile vacation setting. “That's different, necessary.” 

Magnus's lips quirk up into a smirk, can't help saying, “Are you implying my flexibility is _not_ something you appreciate?” 

“What? No I- that's not what I meant,” Alec hastily says. “It's just not, um...” 

Magnus takes pity on him, “It's okay darling, I know.”

“Good.” There are a few quiet beats, and Alec's still petting his arm as he holds him, and Magnus is growing increasingly fond of this position and uncaring of the sand sneaking between his toes.

“I thought more people would be on the beach,” Alec says, biting his lip. “I like this. You can hear the waves.” 

Magnus's eyes light up, and he says, “I thought I told you- I own this island. We're the only two here.”

“Oh,” Alec says, “that's, that's really good to know.” 

Before Magnus can make a joke about how he's been _trying_ to tell Alec but someone kept interrupting his word and thought process- Alexander is kissing him, soft and slow. And this might just be his favorite vacation yet.


End file.
